Issy
by Ambraya
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of the journey. Issy is a slightly different character


This story begins at the beginning of their trip. The Maquis are now aboard Voyager. Chakotay and Kathryn are discussing combining the two crews.

Issy

"I think once the Maquis realize that becoming Starfleet is best for them, all will settle down."

"I agree, but it's not going to be overnight, Captain. There is a lot of dislike for Starfleet. They won't be happy campers for some time. And, Starfleeters aren't perfect people either. They're going to show just as much contempt for the Maquis. Mark my word."

"I understand what your saying. It's going to keep us busy for awhile. I need you to talk to them about the advantages of putting on the uniform or sitting in the brig for possibly seventy years."

"I can probably get every person on my ship to wear a uniform, but one. And, she's not really Maquis. I can just hear her now. If you said anything to her, she'd chew you out royal! But, she will be very valuable to Voyager if you leave her alone."

"What's her name?"

"Issy"

"Issy?"

"Well, actually Isabella, but she wants…no, I take that back…she demands to be called Issy. What ever you do, Captain, you shouldn't cross her."

"She sounds like a spoiled child."

Chakotay chuckled, "Far from it, Captain, far from it!" She noticed he had a big grin on his face. Suddenly she had this compulsion to meet this Issy person. Was Chakotay in awe of her, or a little afraid of her?

"I'm going to have security return you to the cargo bay so that you may speak with your people. And, I'll have them bring Issy to me. I'll straighten this out once and for all with her."

He grinned a huge grin as his eyes lit up, "Make sure you tell them not to touch her. They'll regret it."

After returning Chakotay to the cargo bay, the two security officers brought Issy to Janeway's office. Issy was none to happy.

The buzzer to the ready room buzzed and Kathryn allowed for entry. Looking up from her desk, she saw the two huge security officers, one doubled over in obvious pain and between them this tiny little woman of undetermined age. She gasped.

"Leave us alone," she said to the guards. The one practically ran out of the ready room, only looking back once at Issy. The other walked gingerly holding his hand trying to cover his manhood..

Issy motioned toward the one, "I think he needs medical help. He accidentally ran into my elbow. Told the asshole not to touch me!"

Kathryn just stood there shocked, looking at this strange woman. As she did, Issy walked over to the couch by the viewport and sat down. "Now remember your manners, Janeway. I'm sure your mama taught you right. This is where you offer me something to drink."

Kathryn was so taken aback that she said, "Would you like something to drink, Issy?"

"That would be very nice, Janeway. I'll have a root beer."

"A root beer? Okay one root beer coming up." She went to the replicator and got the root beer along with another cup of coffee for herself."

As she sat down next to Issy, she noticed Issy staring at her. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable. _Why do I feel so uncomfortable? She's just a little old lady._

"You're right."

"Right about what, Issy?"

"I'm just a little old lady."

Kathryn looked taken aback, "You read my mind?"

"Nah, I'm not that good. It just stands to reason that would be what you thought. That, Janeway, is the thing about reading minds. You might not know the exact words they are thinking, but you can kind of figure out what it is. I'm old and I'm little. You certainly wasn't going to think of me as young and bigger."

"I guess there's something to that. I'm going to have to start thinking like that."

"So you want to tell me that I need to wear a uniform just like you're going to tell the rest of the Maquis. I hope you realize, I'm not Maquis. I'm just a passenger on one of their ships. And, that's enough for me."

"Alright, I'll let you wear whatever. But, we'll need to find something for you to do aboard ship. Any suggestions?"

"I can work in the mess hall. I can grow plants and things. Or, if you like, I could pilot this ship."

Kathryn just sat staring at Issy. She had no idea what to begin to think of this woman.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to stare? Don't worry. You have plenty of time to figure me out. But, I can tell you one thing" as she thought about it, she added, "or two. You'll get your ship home in way less time than you think, and on the way you'll fall in love."

"I'm engaged to be married."

"I don't think Mark's going to hang around waiting that long. Your destiny lies with another anyway."

Kathryn felt strange. The woman knew more about her than she imagined. She needed to find out more about Issy.

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"What?"

"You want to know more about me."

"Yes, I would like to know more about you."

"My name is Isabella. Just don't call me that. I'm Issy to everyone, even people I don't like. I was born on a ship. I was raised on various planets. I've done more in my lifetime that any ten people on this ship. And, most of it was actually legal!" She winked at Kathryn, "We only go around once, Janeway."

They both sat there for a few minutes just sizing each other up.

"I think I can be an asset to you, Janeway. You're going to meet a lot of different species while here in the DQ - species you've never seen before. What an exciting opportunity, but also scary. Some will help you, and some will try to kill you. Listen to what is inside you and listen to Chakotay."

"You seem to be a fan of Chakotays."

"That I am. Now if I were seventy-five years younger or so, I'd jump his bones in a minute. He's a decent guy, and you can always trust him."

"I'm hoping so."

"You've got a lot to learn about your instincts, Janeway."

"I'll take you to your cabin, now."

"What? Not back to the cargo bay?"

"No, you're a passenger on this ship. Remember?"

They grinned at each other and left the ready room side by side..

Six Months Later

Kathryn sat in the mess hall and stared at her eccentric friend as Issy sat across from her happily eating what Neelix passed for food and drinking root beer. She seemed to drink as much root beer as Kathryn did coffee.

"What's the matter Janeway? Not hungry?"

Kathryn looked down at her plate, "Not hungry for this whatever it is. I should never allowed you and Neelix to take turns cooking."

"Toughen up, Janeway. In two more weeks, I'll be back in the kitchen. Just don't let the idiot near the hyponics bay. Last time he nearly killed everything in there."

"I'm trying to figure out somewhere else that I could use him."

"Well, you could have him clean the hull in an environmental suit, or without one! Come on, Janeway, you can figure out something. You make big decisions all the time."

"I'm thinking seriously about his suggestion of a morning newscast. That should keep him busy for awhile, tracking down stories. He already has the job of unofficial Ambassador. Maybe I can get him to clean out the cargo bays"

"The newscast is fine as long as they're true stories and not just gossip. Between him and the EMH, they sure know how to gossip. And, throw in Tom Paris!" Issy shook her head sadly.

"I learned a long time ago that a ship thrives on gossip regardless if it's true or not."

"Ah look who just walked in! Chakotay. He's looking this way. Now he's in line for his food. You're heart rate just went up, Janeway." Issy looked at Kathryn, "Yep, you're blushing too. You just need to give in and let him have his way with you. You know you want it. Are you waiting for it to grow shut or what?"

"Issy! I'm the Captain."

As Issy picked up her root beer, she muttered just loud enough for Kathryn to hear, "And, a horny one at that!"

Kathryn gave her a death glare, which never ever fazed Issy anyway. Suddenly Chakotay was standing next to them, "Mind if I sit with the two most charming ladies on the ship?"

He grinned as they both nodded. He sat down, "What's new?"

"Oh, we were just discussing Janeway's health problem!"

Chakotay looked up at Kathryn with alarm, "Are you ill?"

"No of course not!"

"She's horny that's all!"

Chakotay had just raised his cup of tea to his mouth. He spilled it as he stared at Kathryn, who had turned a beet red.

"She's teasing, Chakotay!"

"Nope, I'm not. Look at her hand, its shrinking from getting so much hand action, all those fluids are shrinking it."

"Enough, Issy!"

Issy laughed and stood up, "I'll leave you two to discuss what action you need, Janeway, in order to take care of the problem. I'll bet Chakotay has plenty to help with." Turning she walked away.

Kathryn and Chakotay sat there watching Issy make her way past many of the crew on her way out of the mess hall. It took awhile as she stopped to speak briefly with just about everyone.

"Some of the things out of her mouth, Chakotay, scares me."

"Kathryn, you should have learned by now, she might be a little brash but she's always truthful."

Kathryn's eyebrows raised, "A little brash, Chakotay? She's like my mom only with permanent PMS. She could make Tuvok blush. I think she has!"

"No doubt. They do talk a lot."

"I didn't realize that."

"You need to get around the ship more. Everyone, but everyone talks to Issy. And, one thing, several have learned the hard way, is that you don't touch Issy."

"I wonder why."

"Don't know. I thought in time she might tell one of us."

"I don't think you ever told me how she ended up on your ship to begin with."

"She saved my life."

Kathryn looked surprised, "How?"

"I went to this bar out on Leanax 3. It was one of those typical hole-in-the-wall type places. I had been told I could meet a man there that could get us some maps. I was walking up to the bar, and suddenly I hear this racket behind me. Some huge guy with this big long knife had been coming after me. Issy saw him and threw a metal rod at him. Hit him in the head. Knocked him out cold. I turned around just as he sank to the floor. She grabbed me by the jacket and pulled me out of there in a flash. She took me to this shack of an old building off an alley. We stayed there, while several of the men looked for us. She sat there wiring something together in the semidarkness. Finally she told me, that we needed to get going. We started out to where I was suppose to transport back to my ship.. The men saw us and started after us. We were running. We were almost to the transporter site, and she threw this mess of whatever it was at them. It blew up. As we began to beam up, I could see them. They all looked dead. After that she just stayed with us."

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh about two years before we ended up here in the DQ."

"That story was amazing."

"Amazing and true. But, there are plenty of other amazing and true stories about her since then. She's saved many of us. You should ask Ayala about her sometime."

"Maybe I will. I'd certainly like to know more about her. She's wonderful, but I'm afraid to tell her that. She's helped us a few times already. I think from now on, when we have to go down to a planet to negotiate, we need to take her along. Last month when we visited Eptor, she really helped. The Governor was very kind to our face, but Issy saw through him immediately. We barely got out alive, but thanks to her, we did get out."

"Good idea to always bring her along."

"Does that make us look weak, hiding behind an old lady?"

"Have you ever noticed, Kathryn, sometimes she doesn't look old?"

"Guess I never noticed. I know one thing for sure, she's becoming a good friend. So, thank you Chakotay, for bringing her aboard." She gave him a big grin.

Two weeks later, Kathryn and Chakotay were headed to the mess hall. When they got off the turbo lift, they could see a line of people waiting to enter.

"Well, they all know Issy is back cooking for the next two weeks."

"Thankfully, no Leola root for two weeks! It's odd. When she's cooking I gain five pounds, Then, Neelix cooks and I lose five pounds. I sure wish I could think of something for him to do that would keep him busy so she can do all the cooking."

"How about cleaning the hull?"

"I've had at least ten people suggest that including Issy."

As they walked in , they saw Issy and Chell behind the counter. Everything looked great and normal for a change. There was pot roast with potatoes, carrots and gravy along with fish and several other identifiable dishes. Kathryn took the pot roast; Chakotay the fish.

Chakotay carried their tray to their table in the corner. They always sat there, and the crew always kept it open for them. As they sat eating, Naomi came up to them. She had a tray with several desserts on it.

"Captain, Commander I just helped Issy make these. Would you like to try some?" She held the tray down so they could see what was available.

There was several different kinds of cups: some contained a vanilla pudding with cookies crumbled on the top, some was a chocolate pudding with pecans crushed on the top, some was sliced peach cake, and (according to Naomi) best of all was an ice cream cake.

Kathryn took the ice cream cake, and Chakotay selected the chocolate pudding. Both were extremely happy with their selections.

Just before leaving the mess hall, Kathryn and Chqkotay walked up to Issy.

"Everything was wonderful, Issy. Thank you!"

"Now you won't be hungry, just horny Janeway." She looked at Chakotay, "Man up, Chakotay! It's going to grow shut!" He turned a dark shade of red, but didn't say a word. Kathryn, on the other hand, laughed.

As they got in the turbo lift, she was still laughing. Thankfully they were the only ones taking the turbo lift to the bridge.

"You know, Kathryn, you shouldn't laugh."

She quit laughing and looked at him seriously, "She's right, Chakotay. We've waited look enough."

"What? What did you say?" he stammered.

As they walked off the turbo lift onto the bridge, she said, "You heard me. Now it's up to you! Man up!" She gave him her sexy grin as he always called it.

A Few Years Later

At the Worm Hole to the Alpha Quadrant

"Does everything check out, Harry?"

"Yes, Captain. The wormhole is extremely stable. And, it comes out right by DS9. I've been able to contact Starfleet. They want us to come through and then hold position. They're sending the Enterprise to escort us home."

"Home! It just sounds so good!" She looked back at Harry's smiling face.

"Attention, all crew. We have arrived at the wormhole. It's stable enough to take us through to the Alpha Quadrant near DS9. It shouldn't be a rough ride, but hold on anyway."

She looked at her husband of three years, "Are you ready, Chakotay?"

"Ready, Captain." he smiled that smile that always caused her heart to beat a little faster.

They entered the worm hole and in less that five minutes they exited out into the Alpha Quadrant amid familiar stars. The crew was cheering.

"We're back. Now we have to wait here for a bit. We're getting an escort back."

She looked around, "I wonder where Issy is?"

"She could be anywhere on the ship." Chakotay laughed. "You know her! If you want to find her, just follow the smell of root beer"

"Let's go to the ready room. We have a lot of work to do in the next couple of days." Turning the bridge over to Tuvok, they walked hand in hand to the ready room.

He got their drinks from the replicator as she sat at her desk. Sitting in the middle of the desk was a padd. It was turned on. She read, "From Issy to my two best friends."

After Chakotay sat down, she turned the padd on to an audio message only.

_Kathryn, Chakotay my dear friends: _

_I've finished my job with the two of you. By the time you read this, I will have moved on. I'll never forget either of you. Your future is going to be bright. Your crew will be pardoned. Don't worry about that. _

_Oh! By the way, I took most of your credits and most of Chakotays since neither of you will be needing them. I filled my bags with root beer! Thank you very much!_

_I have a request, but I won't come back to haunt you, if you don't want to honor it. I'd like very much if you named the little girl your expecting after me. Isabella is fine. Issy is wonderful!_

_Take care of each other always. And, every once in awhile, look up at the stars, I'll be waving. I love you both._

_Issy_

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, "Are you? uh Are you? Are we? uh!"

"Expecting, Chakotay? I don't know." Her eyes widened as she thought about her last period, " I don't know!" She opened her bottom desk drawer and pulled out a medical tricorder. She stood and ran it over her pelvic area. Looking at the readings, she smiled, "Yes, I am." Looking up at him, she said, "How did she know?"

Chakotay stood staring at her, "I'm going to be a father." He sat down in the chair in disbelief.

All of a sudden, they both heard Issy's voice, "Man up, Chakotay!"

He looked up toward the ceiling and said loudly, "I did, Issy! I did!"

Eight Months Later

The former crew of Voyager was gathered in the Janeway families' back yard in Indiana. They all had their families with them. This was not only their first non-official get together, but also a welcome party for the Command team's first child.

As the crew stood around talking, the senior staff was inside. Finally, Commander Tom Paris came out on the deck to the microphone that had been set up.

"May I have your attention, please." Everyone quieted down immediately. "I want to welcome all of you to hopefully the first of many unofficial get to gathers of the Voyager families. Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay has someone they want all of you to meet. So, I'll turn this over to the Admiral now."

Kathryn and Chakotay walked out of the kitchen onto the deck. They were both grinning from ear to ear. She took the microphone, "Hello everyone. We do have someone very special we want to introduce to you." Chakotay held up the baby girl. "Here she is. Born at seven pounds, two ounces on the 24th is our precious daughter - Isabella Janeway. We will be calling her Issy."

Shouts and laughter came from all over the back yard. Suddenly, Kathryn looked down at the baby and up at Chakotay, "I smell root beer!"

He sniffed the air, "I smell it to." He looked up into the sky and said, "Thank you, Issy. Thank you! I promise I'll take good care of my two girls."

"


End file.
